Telescopic seating systems are often incorporated into gymnasiums, auditoriums, stadiums, theaters, arenas, conference centers, cinemas, places of worship (e.g., a church), education facilities, classrooms, performance halls and the like. The related seating may be bleacher type seating, individual arm chairs, individual chairs with a related work tray or a combination of bleacher seating and individual chairs. In any event, the bleachers and/or individual chairs may be attached to a telescopic structure.
Telescopic seating systems provide flexibility in utilizing related space within gymnasiums, auditoriums, stadiums and the like. When an event requires seating, the telescopic seating system may be extended into the associated space. When an event requires the space for purposes other than seating, the telescopic seating may be stowed away into a compact portion of the space.
Telescopic seating systems and foldable chairs are needed that stow away into a compact space while providing comfortable seating. Furthermore, telescopic seating systems are needed that have power and data connections having interconnecting wires with limited flex points and limited exposure to chair occupants.